


All We’re Missing is Rice

by griffle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bunch of other characters show up, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Humor, I think I just wrote a cross over fic, It's Daichi-centric., Just to be safe, M/M, Maybe not in character, Note: Kagehina and BokuAka are in the background, OC mentions, Surprise cross-over pairings, This took over three months why, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffle/pseuds/griffle
Summary: A group of men bitch at a reception together.





	All We’re Missing is Rice

**Author's Note:**

> This. Has been in my head since June. If there’s parts that seem rushed, it was most definitely written in the past couple of days as I was nearing the completion of this story. 
> 
> Also 100% typed on my phone, so if there are any grammatical errors, it’s my fat fingers and tiny ass screen. I swear I’ll be lowkey editing this- 100% not beta’d baby (I am my own editor.) Let me know if I miss anything? 
> 
> This has been stuck in my head for too long. Release me.

The reception was beautiful. All along the place, the entirety of the hall was a mixture of blues, yellows, and white. The tables were outfitted with clean white tablecloths, small miniature volleyballs stood as centerpieces, golden and softly shining in the soft lighting.

“You really out done yourself, Suga,” Daichi beamed at the man who was currently muttering into his cell.

“And don’t let the caterer-oh, yeah, thanks,” the blonde man quickly glanced up before going back to his cell. “Listen, if it becomes an issue, let me know.” Daichi peered at his old friend.“Everything ok?” Suga waved him off. “Issue with the caterer over billing-nothing major. So what do you think?” He asked, a proud smile on his lips. “That I honestly cannot believe this to be Tobio-kun and Chibi-kun’s reception,” Oikawa grinned as he rested his head on Suga’s shoulder. He frowned when the man swatted him away.

“I cannot believe it either- and we just sat through the ceremony- stuttering, snot and all,” came a familiar voice to Daichi’s left. He grimaced to see Kuroo’s face grinning at him. “Also how many people do they know?” Kuroo dropped to smirk to look questioning at the ex- vice captain. “This place is huge.”

“We had to cut the guest list down from 293 to 118, for budget reasons,” Suga sighed. “That was a task on its own.”

Silence.

“293?” Came the shocked whisper of Oikawa as Kuroo whistled.

“Shorty’s popular, huh?”

“Kageyama’s gotten better but-“ Suga shrugged. Kageyama, while less angry and defensive in his teens, still wasn’t as adept as making friends as his partner. “At least he learned how to smile without terrifying the masses.”

“Tobio-kun’s smile was so cute back in middle school,” Oikawa sniffed. Sugawara gave him a bright smile. “Too bad your terrible personality and shitty senpai behavior made him lose it.”

“...Are you mad at me?” Oikawa stared at Sugawara after a moment of stunned silence. Before the blonde could answer, his cell pinged.“Ah, sorry- duty calls,” and with a smile at Kuroo and Daichi and a glare at Oikawa, the ex-setter left.

“What did I do to get him to be mad at me? I’m adorable!” Oikawa whined. Daichi rolled his eyes.

“You traumatized our kouhai and torment him non-stop.”

“The past is in the past Sawamura!”

“If you mean that only last week you kept sending Kageyama divorce statistics until Suga blocked your number, sure,” Daichi raised an eyebrow at Oikawa’s sputtering. “And he’s my best friend, he tells me almost everything,” he replied, reading the look Seijou’s ex-setter gave him. Kuroo gave Oikawa a look. “Dude.” Oikawa opened his mouth.

“I guess they said nay on the flowers, huh,” Iwaizumi mused as he sidled up to Daichi. “I’m glad that’s one less flammable object.”

“To be fair, no one was expecting that combustion,” Akaashi-Bokuto admitted as he walked up to the group. “But luckily I remembered what happened at our wedding, so I am glad that I fought for the fire extinguishers.” Suga was behind the other man, talking intensely into his phone. Akaashi passed him something from his breast pocket of his jacket before the other man walked a bit away from the group.

“Oh god I nearly forgotten the explosions,” Kuroo shuddered. “To this day I wake up with the smell of burning maple syrup sometimes.”

Iwaizumi turned to Akaashi. “Why-“

“Love makes you do stupid things, Iwaizumi,” was his only response. The ex-ace paused, and nodded thoughtfully.

“If I disappear after today, the caterer definitely killed me,” was all Suga said as he came back into the group. “This has nearly taken years off of my life.”

“This is rather beautiful, though,” Iwaizumi smiled at the man, who smiled back. “I’m just glad that I convinced them that a spring wedding can’t be done in fall colors.” At the men’s confusion, Suga clarified, “They wanted to do it in orange, red, and black, with a volleyball net in the middle of the dance floor. Thank god they were okay with using yellow and blue with white as a breakup shade instead.”

“Wait, why yellow and blue?”

“Mikasa Volleyball.”

“Oh my god,” Oikawa quietly replied, staring at the decorations. “Oh my god- you’re right.” Sugawara smiled, although it did not reach his eyes. “One of many debates. “

“Is- there’s a weird placement to the tables.” Daichi squinted. “Suga, did you place the tables like a game play sheet?”

“One of many debates.”

Iwaizumi looked around. “It is kind of cool though.” Sugawara laughed. “Thank you Iwaizumi-san, although those two are volleyball idiots, through and through,” Sugawara replied cheerfully.

“Ah, Sugawara-san,” Akaashi motioned to his collar. Looking down, the wedding planner wiped away some residual ash. “Thank you Akaashi- where would I be without my amazing manager?”

“You mean assistant,” Kuroo corrected.

“I mean amazing manager who, with Kiyoko, keeps my business and myself alive,” corrected Suga. “It was a brilliant idea for the first aid kit to be kept in the podium.”

“Again, something from my own wedding.”

“I’m surprised neither are you are with Bokuto,” Daichi said, looking at Kuroo and Akaashi.

Akaashi blinked. “Ah, he’s busy with Hinata and the team- although I did make sure that his face was clean before we headed over.”

“Never knew Bokuto to not cry- besides, it was kind of beautiful watching Bokuto cry, and Hinata crying, and Kageyama crying, and then everyone was crying. Like some weird crying domino effect,” Kuroo replied, rubbing at his reddened eyes. The others quietly murmured, more embarrassed than nostalgic at the recent memory of everyone spontaneously starting to cry as Kageyama was giving his vows to Hinata. For some reason, when Kageyama stuttered out “You made me feel like life doesn’t end at volleyball” was the pebble to break the dam. Daichi even saw Ushijima tear up and that was terrifying on its own.

“I can’t believe Tobio-kun got married before I did,” whined Oikawa. “And that’s he’s on the National Team.”

“With his husband, who helped score the winning goal,” added Kuroo. Oikawa gave him a look. “Ah, tell me, on a scale to one to ten, how bitter you felt being dragged through two different wedding vows?” The cat grinned.

“You are not cute,” snapped Oikawa as over-head, Kiyoko’s calm voice asked everyone to please have a seat.

The group split up, and Daichi was pleasantly surprised to find that he ended up seated next to several old Karasuno teammates, along with Asahi, Suga and Kiyoko. Ennoshita smiled as Nishinoya and Tanaka whooped. “Good to see you captain,” he said. He looked tired, but in good spirits. “I didn’t realize you were back in Japan,” Daichi admitted. But before Ennoshita could respond, Kageyama and Hinata had re-entered and everyone bursts into applause at the happy couple.

The reception went normally. Food was served, a quiet pastel-haired man that Daichi realized was Kenma gave a funny but sentimental speech about the two. During the process he caught up with everyone at the table- Ennoshita’s work in Hollywood, Tanaka’s relationships, Asahi and Nishinoya- it was nice, seeing how everyone grew over the years.

Cake was brought out, cake was shoved in Kageyama’s face, which almost started a food fight if Suga hadn’t stepped in. Daichi smiled as Hinata danced with his mom, and Kageyama with Natsu. “Where’s Kageyama’s parents?” Nishinoya looked around the room, before wincing and taking a deep drink. Everyone at the table thought back to the two glaringly empty seats from the ceremony. “Well, this is better,” Nishinoya said, although one could see the relief that he realized his comment didn’t travel. Finally, it was the partner dance.

“I didn’t think Kageyama and Hinata could dance,” Ennoshita started before the music kicked in. It was a lively, number that Daichi placed as western swing music. Everyone watched with amazement as Kageyama expertly swung and dipped Hinata, both of them terrifyingly in sync. “They had issue with the waltz,” Kiyoko said to the stunned crowd. “However, it seems that swing dancing works in their favor.”

“I have never seen Hinata with that much coordination,” Nishinoya replied as Kageyama looped the athlete across his back without being kicked in the face. “This is kind of amazing.” Eventually, after a thunderous round of applause, the dance floor opened up and people started milling around the area again.

It was nice, meeting up with old friends and exchanging milestones in their lives- Ukai and Takeda-sensei living together was a surprise- until finally Daichi found himself at a table with the same people he entered with. “Done with conversation?” He asked towards Kuroo and Akaashi, both looking poised as they surveyed the hall. “I actually don’t really know most of these people- I came as Kenma’s plus one,” Kuroo confessed. “Shorty and Kageyama were more of his friends than mine. It’s bit odd.”

“Koutarou has always been more of an extrovert than me,” the assistant manager smiled warmly to where his husband was in the middle of a group, loudly retelling a story. “He’s in his element and happy. I’ll check in with him later.”

“Speaking of checking in- No plus one? Oho?” The ex-blocker gave a leer to the nervous ex-captain. “No ring on the captain’s finger?”

“No- I-uh, am currently not seeing anyone,” Daichi grinned, looking away uneasily. “I’m single. For about four months.”

“Ah. Sorry.” Daichi waved off the other’s apology. “He and I- it was a mess from the start.” Akaashi peered at him. “This wasn’t a surprise, then. The break up.”

“I’ve never been lucky with relationships- Suga says I’m too wary and don’t give it a chance but-“ He shook his head, starting to count off. “There was my recent ex, I dated Terushima once, Michimiya- female captain from Karasuno, and several other boy friends and girlfriends in college- I guess I just can’t find that one that clicks. Or I get too nervous and don’t try.” Daichi laughed. “Volleyball is way easier than relationships.”

“Eh, makes me glad that I don’t do relationships,” the cat sighed leaning back. “Especially with high-energetic people.”

“What about high-energy people?” they all turned to see Iwaizumi walking up, sitting next to Daichi.

“Kuroo’s just acting like the tom cat he is.” Iwaizumi snorted at the statement. “Better watch your mouth or you’ll end up with someone with as much energy as Bokuto. Or like a weird-mix of Sawamura and Bokuto,” Iwaizumi replied thoughtfully. Kuroo rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you think you’re clever but, you’re talking into the wind. Plus, Sawamura and Bokuto? That’s a deadly combination,” Kuroo shuddered. The men laughed.

Daichi looked around. “Where is Oikawa?” As soon as the dances ended, it seemed like the doctor in training sped off.

“Making out with Ushijima,” Iwaizumi, Akaashi, and Kuroo replied.

“What?”

“Ah, Sawamura, you haven’t really seen Oikawa with Ushijima but, both are somewhat horrifically attracted to each other, although Trashykawa’s pride and Ushiwaka’s one-track mind makes this weird relationship where Trashykawa will go and antagonize the man until one or the other pulls them into a closet or something to make out,” the ex- Seijou ace explained.

“I caught them once under a table during a charity event,” Akaashi added.

“Sex in the bathroom during another’s wedding,” Kuroo replied, taking a sip of his drink. “Dude’s got a problem, for sure.” He added with a nod. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Obviously- he’s my best friend, but he really just needs to get over himself,” Iwaizumi grumbled, taking a drink from his glass. “At least you won’t see me acting like an ass.”

“Iwaizumi."

All three watched with surprise as the stoic man spat out his drink, turned and rising up to look at the man. "Yamazaki-san. Good-good evening." A tall muscular man with dark hair stood smiling at Iwaizumi. "Please, call me Yamazaki, or Sousuke, Iwaizumi."

"Sou-Sou-Yamazaki." Iwaizumi coughed. "Ah. How- are you?"

“I've never seen him so uncomposured," Kuroo whispered to Daichi as the two men had their conversation.

“That's not a real word," Daichi whispered back.

“Why is Iwaizumi talking to an Ushijima look-alike?" Akaashi whispered between them. All three gave a long stare at the man who was apparently unknowingly short-circuiting Iwaizumi's brain.

"I don't see it," Daichi said as Kuroo replied with "Holy shit he is.”

"Are you kidding- he looks nothing elike Ushijima," Daichi said hotly.

"Dude's tall, built like a brick house and has one of those monotone faces. You know, the one that could either be happy or sad or thinking about murder and no one would know."

"Didn't you use that exact wording to describe Tsukishima's face once?" Akaashi asked, turned to look at the old Nekoma captain. Kuroo shrugged. "I still stand by that statement." Daichi gave a long-sideways glance at Kuroo. "Ignoring what you said about my old teammate- I still don't see it. And I kind of thought- you and Tsukishima- well-"he flushed.

"Nah, we tried it like once and found that our love is more like the brotherly bond than the banging one. Kind of like you and Tall Dark and Nervous."

"Asahi?"

"Yeah- the one dating the flashy short libero-“

"You just described all liberos, Kuroo," Akaashi interjected. Kuroo glared at him.

"Yaku Morisuke would beg to differ." Akaashi rolled his eyes at the statement. "Yaku Morisuke happened because there was already a flashy person in the form of _you_." Kuroo squawked as Daichi laughed.

"Hey now-"

 _"Wow Yamazaki it really is good to see you,"_ Iwaizumi slightly yelled, glaring daggers at the three. All wisely shut up as he turned back to Sousuke.

"...So you know Kageyama...?" Iwaizumi asked, coughing lightly into his hand. The other man shrugged. "Both he and Hinata both train at the same gym as Rin and I- you met Rin before, he's my old swimming partner," Yamazaki said casually. "We both started training together, and Hinata is somewhat of an unstoppable force. I was actually telling the newlyweds that Rin couldn't make it today. Both of them had meets."

"Meets?" Daichi asked as Iwaizumi said "Both?" Yamazaki-san looked at Daichi.

"Rin is an Olympic swimmer with his boyfriend- Nanase Haruka?"

"The freestyle swimmer- is Rin's boyfriend," Iwaizumi gave a long look at Yamazaki. "For How long?"

"Several years- I believe it was around when they were about to graduate from high school." Iwaizumi nodded absently as the three men leaned in closer.

"What about Tachibana?" He asked, looking up at the taller man, who blinked in surprise.

"Makoto? He's been in a relationship with another guy- high school sweethearts, sort of. They were both captains of rival teams in high school.” Yamazaki gave a laugh. "It's actually a long story about that one. Why don't we grab some drinks and find a secluded corner and I can tell you if you want?" Yamazaki gave a quirk of his eyebrow.

Iwaizumi jerked up straight, blushed, and then furrowed brow before immediately softened it, saying "I would like that immensely." Without turning to look at the trio behind, both men walked off in their own world.

"Wow," Kuroo said after a while. "Iwaizumi has no skills whatsoever."

"It's hard when the most successful relationship guy you know is a man like Oikawa," Akaashi agreed, Daichi nodding his head in agreement. "And have the same taste as he."

"What are you talking about?" The man in question asked, appearing suddenly.

"That both you and Iwaizumi have the same taste in men," Kuroo replied absently. Oikawa frowned. "What?" Both men nodded. "We all know you have a hard on for Ushijima, Oikawa, don't try and hide your love," Akaashi said solemnly. Oikawa squawked. "I don't have a hard on for Ushiwaka! I hate him! Hate him! It's rivalry I'll tell you-"

"Iwaizumi is talking to Mr. Stone Face over there," Kuroo pointed over his shoulder about the man in question. "You've totally made out with Ushijima in the closet- it's simple, both of you like the same taste in men-“

"Lies!"

A shadow loomed over the table. "Hey." All turned up to see the pissed face of Tsukishima. “Shouldn’t you be working?” He snapped at Akaashi.

“Shouldn’t you mind your elders?” Akaashi lazily snapped back. “I’m on break. Koutarou is in his element, Hinata and Kageyama look happy, and Sugawara doesn’t look like he’s going to die. I’m resting and enjoying my commentary.”

"Well, can you shut up? You're making a racket and causing Yamaguchi and Yachi to get all nervous. Also- Oikawa-san could you please fix your collar and stop flashing the hickies Ushijima-san gave you?"

"Ah, did someone complain?" Kuroo interjected beside the red and sputtering Oikawa.

"Yeah. Me. That looks like a fucking collar- please keep your kink life to yourself, Oikawa-san. The Idiot King and his servant are worse when you decide to slut-and-show." And with that, the blonde walked off.

"I swear his tongue got sharper with age," Daichi sighed. "Suga and I tried fixing it but well-"

"Some grapes were just meant to be sour, Sawamara, don't mind, don't mind," Kuroo patted his back gently. "Trust me, that man can verbally cut a bitch. I've seen gangsters cry because of him."

"Our daughter is worse," Akaashi said primly, causing three heads to turn.

Kuroo blinked. "Oh, right you've also unofficially adopted that Ace from the girls volleyball team- Mui, if I remember correctly. How is she?"

"Happy to be part of women’s national team, and happily asexual. They actually won gold also.” Akaashi smiled at the low whistles of both Daichi and Kuroo. "Wow, two Olympian children and husband- you must be so proud," the black-haired man gave a cat-like grin. "It was difficult but I helped raise them into maturity, and am proud of the paths they're following," the ex-setter demurred.

Daichi raised an eyebrow "Even though you totally stole Hinata."

The black-haired ex-setter shrugged “You have Kageyama. And Tsukishima."

"Joy, I get the moody ones."

"There's your own ex-libero-

Daichi grimaced. "Oh lord please don't finish that sentence. One time he got extremely drunk and took the 'volleyball dads' thing too far."

"I would like to hear this story," Akaashi and Kuroo simultaneously said, both looking at Daichi with interest.

"I don't slut and show!"

"Oikawa glad that you've joined the party, how's life?" Daichi intoned, semi-relieved on seeing an out. The old Nekoma student stared at the brunette. "It took you that long?" He asked incredulously as Akaashi sniffed. "He's had his sex life outed to him Kuroo, you know how mildly traumatic that is. Although maybe now he'll finally get his act together and actually date Ushijima instead of this game they play."

"Hey, at least my old team doesn't call me out of the blue crying for their "mother" The brunette setter snapped. Akaashi arched an eyebrow. "I would suppose not, seeing as you're more vodka aunt than anything. If anything, Iwaizumi is the true mother.”

"Poor Iwaizumi, raising a team all on his own," sighed Kuroo. "Truly the life of a single parent must be admired," Daichi said, nodding. "Help yourself Oikawa and marry Ushijima, give legitimacy to your children," Kuroo clasped his hands, turning his eyes beseechingly towards the man. "Don't let it go to waste."

Oikawa glared weakly at the man. "What about volleyball dads?"

"Oh yeah we were talking about that. So what gives Sawamara? What, your libero had some weird daddy threesome kink with you and Suga?" Kuroo joked, slightly laughing, and did a double take at Daichi.

Daichi wasn't looking at Kuroo; wasn't looking at anyone. Instead he seemed facinated by his glass and refusing to look up; his face was bright red.

"Holy shit I'm psychic." Kuroo said with awe. “Seriously? He wanted-"

"He was drunk and it was stupid and nothing happened," Daichi hissed.

"That totally means something happened," Oikawa said with awe. "Holy shit did you guys fuck your libero?"

_"No!"_

"Damn. I already did mine."

That got Daichi to look up. "What?"

"Dude, Makki-chan and Mattsun are like, the best weed fucks you will ever have man." The Ex-seijoh setter stared of into the distance. "Iwa-chan was livid when he saw the hickies Makki-chan left on my thighs the next day. Mattsun could barely walk. It was great."

"Iwa-chan not into that lifestyle?" Akaashi raised an eyebrow at the loud snort the brunette gave. "He's so straight edge. And having sex with him is like, fucking my brother. Gross," Oikawa replied. 

"I hear that," Kuroo nodded. "Kemna and I like, attempted to kiss once and it was godawful. Plus he still had a thing for this one person so it was a trainwreck from the start."

"I've seen Suga's dark side too often to be attracted; the man can be the devil in disguise," Daichi confessed, taking a sip of champagne. “Plus the amount of times he ended up in bed with another female volleyball player and Asahi and I walking into them-“ Here Daichi shook his head.

"I married my best friend," Akaashi-Bokuto Keiji, with a killer cross. "Raised him too. Sex with him is amazing."

"Akaashi Keiji, always with the proverbial wrench in the proverbial wheel everyone," Kuroo sighed.

"That's Akaashi-Bokuto to you." The man raised a finger warningly to the other. "Plus, I get to tap that amazing ass when we can."

"It is a great ass, isn't it?" Kuroo sighed, looking to where Bokuto was chatting animately with four people- while carrying Hinata’s sister. “Man has poor clothing choices but the ass of a god.”

“Yes, an ass that is mine and mine alone.” Akaashi gave a friendly smirk to Kuroo who shrugged. “Akaashi you know me, I know when to look and when to touch.”

“That’s not what Yaku-san says,” Oikawa sang.

“...No.” Daichi looked at Kuroo with wonder, as it was the ex-Nekoma blocker’s turn to stare at his glass as his face got brighter. “No you did not.”

Akaashi was staring too . “How? He’s like the exact opposite of you-”

“Tequila. Tequila and Bokuto can be a damn menace when he wants to.” Kuroo took a swig of his drink.

“Oh my god. You two were the Midterm Midnight Murder.” Akaashi looked at Kuroo with wonder.

That caused Kuroo to spit-take. “I thought I left that damn event when I graduated,” he moaned, covering his face. “I was drunk!”

“You woke up your entire building.”

“It was _Tequila._ ”

“The police were called because people thought there was a murder. There was a fifteen day investigation. I think they uncovered some grand grade-forgery scheme instead. Three people were jailed.”

“That- wasn’t our fault. And it was entirely consensual, although we were pretty badly smashed at this time.”

“Is that why you weren’t at practice?”

Kuroo grimaced. “Yaku has bony hips and a strong core.”

Silence fell as three men stewed what their friend said to them. “So, power bottom?” Before Kuroo could answer, a slight shadow appear by his side.

“Akaashi-san, Shoyo is asking for you,” Kenma mumbled. He nodded towards Daichi. “Kageyama is also requesting your presence.”

“Ah, thank you Kenma-san,” Daichi smiled at the pastel-haired man. “Well gentlemen, it was lovely talking to you. Oikawa, date the poor damn man already and find some concealer; Tsukishima was right that thing is lewd.” The setter smiled as he left a sputtering Oikawa with a Kuroo that was screaming with laughter. He could even hear the quiet snickering of the two setters beside him.

As they approach, Daichi could see Suga’s smile was at the breaking point, the pulse at the back of his neck a steady throb as he listened to a couple that Daichi mentally placed as Kageyama parents. He also noticed that Kageyama wasn’t near them at all, and that it didn’t seem to come across the couples attention

“Ah, Kageyama-san, Kageyama-sensei, apologies; it looks I am needed elsewhere; if you’ll excuse me,” Suga simpered, bowing slightly when he saw the three arrive, relief showing in his face.

“Oh it’s no issue, we have to be leaving for a flight soon,” the man replied, casually checking his phone. “Let Tobio know, won’t you?” The woman smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Tell him congratulations on his win,” she said. And with that, both turned and left.

“Those fuckers,” Suga spat as soon as they were out of hearing distance. “Absent at their son’s ceremony, walked in late like they’re the wedding couple, almost completely ignoring and barely talking to their son, spent the last hour talking to me about their job, and in general, some of the most self-absorbed people I have ever met.” The silver man grimaced. “It’s no wonder Kageyama was the way he was.”

“I see,” Akaashi gazed at the path the couple took. “The newlyweds asked for us?”

“Sort of,” Suga grimaced. “Kageyama is freaking out and Hinata isn’t sure why.”

Daichi started. “Where?”

Where turned out to be in the bathroom, with Kageyama curled up in a ball and a panicky Hinata fluttering about. He ran to Kenma’s and Akaashi’s side as Daichi and Suga crossed over.

“I don’t- nothings working!” The orange-haired spiker cried. “I don’t!”

Sawamura knelt beside the man currently doing his best interpretation of an armadillo.

“Kageyama. Can you hear me?” At Kageyama’s nod, he continued. “Is it the wedding?” Shake of the head. “Is it Tsukishima?” Shake of the head. “”Is it Oikawa?” Shake of the head. “Was it your parents?” Nod. “Did your parents say something?” Nod. “Do you want us to leave?”

 _“No,”_ Kageyama rasped, looking up. It was odd, Daichi thought faintly. Here was a man in his mid-twenties, who was supposed to be having the best day of his life, looking like he was fifteen again, lost and desperate. Daichi heard Hinata give a broken cry at the look.

“You want to talk about it?” At Kageyama’s shake of the head, he hummed. “You want the team to fend off the well wishers so that you and Hinata have some time alone?” _“Yes.”_ In an instant, Hinata was plastered to the setter’s side, cooing and hugging him tightly. Daichi watched as Kageyama clung to Hinata, rocking each other. He ushered everyone out of the bathroom.

“I’ll stand guard,” Kenma murmured already pulling out his DS. The three men left the quiet man as they walked back to the wedding party.

“Oh fuck me,” sighed Suga as soon as they were out of earshot. “I don’t know what those joke of parents said-”

“I don’t think it matters Sugawara-san,” Akaashi interrupted, motioning to one of Hinata’s and Kageyama’s team members. “I think at this moment, we just need to deal with the aftermath.”

Suga winced to himself. “You’re probably right,” he said, waving over Kiyoko.

After both planners let the two people know that Hinata and Kageyama needed to be left alone and to cover until the couple came back, Akaashi turned to Daichi and Suga.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I better check on Koutarou and make sure he’s doing alright,” Akaashi gave a slight apologetic smile. Suga smiled and waved a hand. “It’s alright. I thought I saw him over where Nishinoya and Tanaka were though.” At the sentence Akaashi paled and sped off where Suga had pointed vaguely too.

“That was mean,” Daichi muttered, hip bumping the blonde, who chuckled. “It wasn’t though- I did see him with Tanaka and Nishinoya. I was wrapped up with Kageyama and those shitty parents to do anything about it unfortunately.” The ex-setter hummed. “Hopefully there isn’t a fire.”

“Honda-san seemed very calm when putting out the first one,” Daichi said, thinking back about how cool-headed the Olympic winning captain was when dealing with the spontaneous flame during the ceremony. Then again, having team comprised of personalities such as Ushijima, Bokuto, Hinata, and Kageyama, it wasn’t that much of a surprise.

“God, it’s so much fucking work planning a wedding,” Suga sighed, cracking his neck. “Thank god for the Japanese Olympic Volleyball Team, and my amazing managers, but I am really unsure if we’re going to get the deposit back,” the blonde groaned. The other man looked at him worriedly. “You Ok Suga?”

Suga waved him off. “Just the usual exhaustion of wedding planning,” he said with a laugh.

Daichi frowned. “Why don’t you pull an Oikawa and run off for a while?”

Sugawara rolled his eyes. “Daichi, please, unlike Oikawa I have some class.” He paused. “Although a quick nap sounds pretty wonderful at the moment,” he smiled sheepishly at his friend.

Daichi laughed, pushing slightly on his friend’s shoulders. “Go, find some quiet corner- I’ll come find you in fifteen minutes. I promise that the place will be standing then.”

“You better or I’ll break your kneecaps!” But the blonde was laughing and his eyes were tired yet warm as he walked off to quietly pass out underneath a table.

Daichi smiled. Koushi had done a fantastic job creating and maintaining the space, even with problems that had arose. He deserved that nap, he mused, as the man went and turned to search for Akaashi to let him know, when he accidentally collided with a heavy warm object that smelled of pine and mint.

“Ah, excuse me,” he mumured.

“None taken,” came a smooth warm voice. Daichi glanced up to see a tall man slightly smiling at him behind wireless glasses. He held out his hand, which Daichi automatically shook. “Kinjou Shingo. I take it you’re with the wedding party?”

“Ah, yes, I am,” Daichi was surprise at the warmth the hand was radiating, and the firm grip. Distantly he realized that the man was talking to him. “Sorry, what?” He asked, dropping the warm hand quickly and flushing slightly while looking away, embarrassed. The warmth radiated in his palm.

Kinjou-san chuckled. “I was wondering if you knew where the newlyweds would be at?”

“I-oh!” Belatedly he noticed the clipboard in Kinjou-san’s hand. “Oh god, you’re the caterer.” Shit.

“Not quite- I work in business, I’m just stepping in for the caterer- he had a family emergency,” the man explained. “But I guess in this situation I would be the caterer.”

“Ah, let me go get Sugawara-san,” Daichi started to turn away before warmth encircled his wrist.

“Actually, I took the initiative and spoke to Sugawara-san earlier- the man with the blonde hair? I actually need a signature from Kageyama-san.”

“Ah, they’re...a bit busy at the moment,” Daichi scratched the back of his head. Kinjou-san shrugged easily. “It’s not a problem, if I get to enjoy the company of a handsome man while I wait.” Daichi choked, face growing warm as Kinjou-san smiled. He has warm eyes also, the man thought faintly.

Of course, that’s when Akaashi and Bokuto came barreling in, like the great cock-blockers they were.

“Ah, you must be the caterer,” Akaashi calmly extended out a hand as Bokuto half-tackled Daichi. “Akaashi-Bokuto Keiji. Lovely to meet you.”

“Kinjou Shingo. I’m stepping in for the caterer,” the man shook the other’s hand, slipping into professionalism as the moment died a firery death. “I believe your name is also on the card?”

“Ah yes- you’re looking for the couple, correct?” At the man’s nod, Akaashi continued. “They stepped out for a bit; if you want, I can take the paper.” Akaashi stepped neatly next to Daichi as Bokuto sidled up to his other side.

“Talk to him,” Akaashi hissed in his ear, as Bokuto hissed “Date him” in the other.

“I-what?”

“You’re looking at the man like Bokuto looks at me- talk to him.” Akaashi hissed.

“The man’s a CEO and used to be a captain too- you need this, date him.” The wing spiker added. “Or just talk, or kiss, or fuck- I swear to god do not let this one go. Don’t be a pussy, Daichi-“

“I’m assistant CFO, actually.” All three paused to look at the bemused face of Kinjou. “But you are correct in that I was a captain in high school- cycling though, not volleyball.”

“My apologies, Kinjou-san,” Akaashi replied smoothly, deftly plucking the clip board out of the man’s hand. “Let me get this paper work signed.” And with that, both men left a blinking Daichi and a curious Kinjou.

The ex-captain took a small breath. Akaashi Keiji was considered a formidable setter for Fukurodani back in the day, and while this wasn’t a game, this wasn’t a court, Daichi could tell when a set happened. Even if it was extremely uncoordinated and left dragging their husband.

“Well, I’m a bit unsure what to do now,” Kinjou replied, scratching the back of his neck. “Tadokoro did not mention anything about this type of situation.”

Daichi smiled at the man, wrapping his arm around the other’s arm.

“Why don’t we wait out on the balcony for Akaashi-san to come back- I have a feeling that I would enjoy listening to the story of an assistant CFO became a caterer for a day,” Daichi said, not looking at Kinjou-san as he felt the blush creep up his neck. This was risky. This was new. This made Daichi’s heart flutter like before a match, filled with elation and nerves. He felt the other man gave his arm a squeeze and looked up.

That smile felt like the winning spike.

“I think I would like that too,” Kinjou said, as they walked off together.

**Author's Note:**

> A look into the Future: 
> 
> Iwaizumi and Sousuke end up together and while they don’t get married, they get a house that’s close to where Sousuke works and Hajime’s work residence. Sometimes they meet up with Sousuke’s swimming buddies, sometimes with Iwaizumi’s friends from volleyball. It’s boring and domestic. They have fifteen plants. Two are orchids which are called “Rin” and “Tooru” (the namesakes are not amused) 
> 
> Oikawa elopes with Ushijima in Canada at Niagara Falls. It’s slightly obnoxious. They bicker and argue and every year they go to America to look at the Grand Canyon (Ushijima) and Area 51 (Oikawa.) Kageyama wasn’t invited but he got spammed with all the pictures of their wedding (all the pictures.) Oikawa still earns his living in sports medicine, and when Ushijima accidentally injures his own knee, he retires and settles into teaching high school volleyball and mathematics. 
> 
> Kageyama and Hinata play several more games together Before retiring. Hinata becomes the new Karasuno coach with Yachi was the supervisor. Kageyama comes in often to help. Although he ends up also working part time for a florist while sometimes working as a Setter Guru? No one is really sure how that happened, but it happened. He has followers. What the fuck Kageyama. 
> 
> Sugawara was planning a wedding between two idols, falls in love with the bride, and through a series of events ends up marrying the bride when the groom runs off with his manager. He spends his days as a celebrity wedding planner with a semi-famous idol wife. He gets to punch an annoying fan once in the face. The fan was Tendou. He broke his thumb. His wife thought it was hilarious and romantic. They have four kids and only one loves volleyball. 
> 
> Kuroo ends up one day drinking too much and ends up in the bed of a famous japanese baseball star who declares that Kuroo is the man of his dreams and dedicates his time in winning games in Kuroo’s honor. And buying Kuroo obnoxious gifts. And basically getting Kuroo involved in a lot of baseball related shenanigans to the point that they end up living together. Bokuto and Akaashi laugh obnoxiously at this. Kuroo wonders why he is so unlucky with men with the name Sawamara. 
> 
> Bokuto and Akaashi stay married and happy. Bokuto plays volleyball, and Akaashi continues to be a great General Manager for Sugawara. Eventually Bokuto goes back to coach for Fukurodani, and play volleyball with the neighborhood association. Both take time to ever so often visit their “children.” Bokuto still loves volleyball and Akaashi and Akaashi stays pretty and in love with Bokuto. They spend their days in Tokyo growing old together. Neither loses their hair, but Bokuto does need hearing aids in his old age. 
> 
> Kenma adopts a cat. Then a cat shelter. They are Ruler of Cats. They like their lifestyle. 
> 
> Daichi and Kinjou meet up regularly for drinks, and dinner, until Kinjou becomes Shingo-san, and finally Shingo. He meets Shinjo’s old team (laughs privately at Imaizumi and Naruko’s rivalry) and eventually Shingo proposes a question. 
> 
> Everyone gets back together in the same reception hall one more time, for the celebration of one more wedding. 
> 
> (Suga passes out on a table. Iwaizumi gets into a fight with Ushijima. Oikawa gets dragged. Sawamara, the baseball player, proposes to Kuroo. Bokuto and Akaashi get caught making out under a table- the same one Suga passed out on. Kageyama and Hinata accidentally cause a volleyball game to happen with a bouquet. There are two separate fires. It’s the best night Daichi ever had.)


End file.
